


Memories On Lotus

by shirouakira



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouakira/pseuds/shirouakira
Summary: Yuki kembali ke Black Order dan mencari informasi tentang dirinya dan kenapa dia baru dipanggil meski ia sudah terdaftar sebagai excorsist. Pertemuan dengan Kanda pun membawa dirinya pada takdir yang tak bisa dihindari. Selain itu, kedatangannya juga membuka kembali kasus second excorsist yang hilang.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Sebuah kereta kuda baru saja sampai di depan gerbang Black Order. Pintunya terbuka dan turunlah sepasang kaki kekar terbalut sepatu boots berwarna gelap. Dua orang pria turun dari kereta dan membawa koper mereka ke dalam gedung. Seorang jenderal rambut keriting dengan jubah coklat cappucino miliknya berjalan penuh wibawa disusul oleh seorang exorcist dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan Komui, menaruh koper mereka disisi ruangan, dan melepas jubah mereka.

“Se-selamat datang, Jenderal Tiedoll. Anda pasti lelah habis perjalanan panjang ke sini,” sambut Komui sambil menyusun beberapa lembar kertas.

“Ah, ah, sudahlah Komui. Kamu santai saja. Aku mengerti kau sedang repot mengurus banyak hal.” Tiedoll mengibaskan tangannya santai sambil bersandar di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Komui.

“Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Jenderal Tiedoll. Kanda juga selamat datang.”

“Hm.”

Pria berambut panjang diikat ekor kuda yang bernama Kanda ikut duduk disebelah jenderalnya dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya. “Komui, bagaimana kabar exorcist yang baru?” tanya Jenderal Tiedoll.

“Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, Jenderal Tiedoll. Aku meminta Reever dan Johny untuk menjemputnya pagi ini di pelabuhan.” jawabnya.

“Begitu ya, syukurlah kalau begitu.”

“Oh ya, Kanda. Exorcist baru ini akan menggantikan Allen untuk sementara, selama itu kamu akrab-akrab sama dia ya.” tambah Komui.

“Hn...”

“Kanda, harusnya semangat sedikit dong. Kita kan mau menyambut anggota baru.” tegur Lenalee.

Alisnya mengerut tak suka ketika ia harus diomeli oleh Lenalee, apalagi ada kakaknya disini. Ia memilih diam merengut sendiri tanda tak suka. Lenalee mendekat dan mencubit kedua pipinya. “Aduh! Apa-apaan sih?!” gerutunya sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

“Jangan merengut mentang-mentang Allen tidak ada. Kita juga masih sama-sama mencari. Berhubung ada tambahan anggota, harusnya kamu senang dong. Kerjaanmu juga jadi lebih ringan karena ada yang bantu.” ceramah Lenalee.

“Iya iya, aku tahu itu.”

“Apa yang dikatakan Lenalee benar, Yuu-kun. Maka dari itu, semangatlah ya.” Jenderal Tiedoll menimpali sambil mengusap kepala Kanda yang pada akhirnya turun ditepis olehnya.

“Aku malas harus beramah-tamah disaat seperti ini. Menyebalkan.” Kanda meninggalkan ruangan sambil membawa koper ke kamarnya.

“Kanda!”

“Sudahlah, Lenalee. Mungkin dia lelah habis perjalanan tadi.” cegah Tiedoll.

Lenalee mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Kanda pergi. Komui menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia memegang salah satu kertas yang berisi identitas exorcist yang baru.

“Jenderal Tiedoll, boleh saya bertanya?”

“Silahkan saja.”

“Soal exorcist baru ini, kenapa baru dipanggil sekarang? Aku dengar ia sebenarnya sudah menjadi anggota sejak lama, tapi kenapa Black Order tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku?”

Pria tua itu mendesah sambil memposisikan kedua tangannya memangku dagunya. “Itu cerita lama, Komui. Aku ingin sekali menceritakannya, tapi tidak dengan Kanda.”

Komui menelan ludahnya, sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa didengar sembarangan. Ia menoleh pada Lenalee, “Lenalee, kau boleh kembali. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Jenderal Tiedoll.”

“Eh? Tapi, aku juga penasaran, Kak.”

“Aku mengerti, tapi aku belum bisa berbagi cerita sekarang. Tolong ya.”

“Uh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jenderal, saya pamit.”

Tiedoll tersenyum pada Lenalee sebelum ia menutup pintu. Lalu, Komui kembali duduk dan menghadap jenderal tua itu. “Ceritakanlah, Pak.”

Tiedoll berkedip. “Kuharap ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Komui.”

***

Reever mengetuk kakinya dan melihat jam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu. Matahari sudah semakin meninggi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang. Kapal yang berangkat dari Jepang masih belum kunjung datang. Johny, pemuda berambut ikal diikat dua, tengah mengunyah roti yang sudah menjadi porsi terakhir sarapan paginya sambil bersandar ditiang bendera tepi pelabuhan. Ia mendesah sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

“Kapalnya masih belum datang?” tanyanya.

Reever menggeleng. Namun, tak lama para penunggu kapal mulai ramai ketika seseorang melihat ujung kapal yang muncul dari ujung lautan. Suara peluit kapal mulai terdengar. Reever dan Johny menegakkan badan mereka dan bergabung dengan orang-orang saat bendera Jepang mulai terlihat.

“Itu kapalnya!” seru Johny.

Mereka menunggu sampai kapal itu berlabuh hingga ke dermaga dengan sempurna. Para awak kapal menurunkan tangga ke dermaga dan membuka dek kapal untuk para penumpang untuk turun. Reever menajamkan matanya untuk mencari sosok exorcist yang akan ia jemput. Kemudian, ia melihat sosok wanita tinggi memakai hakama, berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda, membawa busur panah dan koper turun dari kapal. Wanita itu menoleh padanya dan sontak Reever langsung menghampirinya.

“Yuki!”

“Oh hai, kalian dari Black Order?”

“Iya. Kenalkan, aku Reever.”

Reever berjabat tangan dengan Yuki dan disusul oleh Johny. “Aku Johny.”

“Aku Yuki Todou. Salam kenal ya.” ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

“Ayo kita ke Black Order. Komui pasti sudah menunggu. Oh, aku bantu bawa kopermu.”

Yuki menyerahkan kopernya pada Reever dan mengikuti dia menuju kereta kuda yang parkir tak jauh dari dermaga. Ia masuk ke kereta kuda dan merapihkan rok hakamanya agar tidak terduduki oleh Johny yang duduk disebelahnya. Setelahnya, kereta mereka pun berjalan keluar pelabuhan. Perjalanan menuju Black Order akan memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit karena keadaan pelabuhan yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Beberapa kali kereta kuda mereka terhenti karena kemacetan yang cukup padat. Mata Yuki melirik pemandangan kota yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jepang. Pendengarannya terhadap percakapan Bahasa Inggris pun mulai menggelitik telinganya. Selama di Jepang, ia lebih sering berbicara dalam Bahasa Jepang. Namun, kakek Yamada juga mengajarkannya Bahasa Inggris sejak kecil. Ia meraasa agak canggung ketika ia harus berbahasa Inggris dengan para exorcist nantinya, tapi ia yakin seiring waktu ia akan terbiasa. Reever melihat Yuki yang gugup pun berdeham.

“Uhm…Yuki. Bagaimana perjalananmu ke sini? Ada kendala?”

“Ah, tidak ada kendala sama sekali kok. Tapi, ketika sampai di laut Atlantik cuacanya kurang bagus. Untungnya cuma sebentar.”

“O-oh…oke. Syukurlah kalau begitu.”

“Oh, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” tanya Johny.

“Boleh saja.”

“Yuki sudah mendapat innocence dari kapan ya?”

“Sudah lama sepertinya. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Hmm, aku bingung kenapa Black Order baru memanggilmu sekarang. Padahal setiap kami menemukan exorcist baru harus segera bergabung ke markas pusat. Tapi, kenapa hanya Yuki yang dipanggil sekarang?”

Yuki mengernyitkan alisnya. “Aku pun juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku dapat panggilan beberapa minggu lalu dari Putri Hinoto.”

“Putri Hinoto?”

“Dia peramal masa depan dan ibu angkatku. Dulu dia bekerja sama dengan Black Order cabang Asia dan sekarang menetap di Jepang.”

Johny dan Reever saling bertatapan. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bahwa mereka tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya. Yuki mengerti kebingungan mereka dan tersenyum. “Mungkin kepala cabang belum pernah cerita sebelumnya. Kalian mungkin akan mendapat penjelasan langsung darinya.”

“Tapi, kamu terlihat santai sekali. Tidakkah kamu curiga kenapa kamu baru dipanggil sekarang?” tanya Reever. Johny pun terlihat penasaran.

Yuki diam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. “Aku pun juga tidak pernah tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menjadi anggota sejak lama. Maka dari itu, aku merasa aku perlu menggali informasi tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya.”

Reever menahan nafas. Ini akan menjadi masalah baru bagi wanita ini, batinnya. “Begitu ya. Kuharap kau bisa segera mendapat informasi itu secepatnya. Kalau ada yang perlu ditanya, kamu bisa datang padaku atau Johny. Teman-teman dari Black Order juga akan membantumu.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Reever.”

Tak terasa kereta kuda yang mereka naiki sudah memasuki gerbang markas utama Black Order. Mereka semua turun di depan pintu markas, lalu berjalan menuju kantor kepala cabang. Yuki melihat bangunan khas Eropa yang tinggi dan mewah membuatnya seperti terlempar ke dunia lain. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah khas Jepangnya yang ada di Kyoto. Orang-orang menatap Yuki penasaran dan saling berbisik. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka karena berpenampilan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Eropa. Jantungnya berdebar ketika ia akan memasuki ruangan kepala cabang yang akan menyambutnya. Reever membukakan pintu untuknya dan ia masuk ke ruang kerja Komui.

“Ah, selamat datang, Yuki!” sambutnya tersenyum lebar. Yuki berjabat tangan dengannya Tiedoll. Saat berjabat tangan, ia merasa tidak asing dengan jenderal satu ini. Namun, ia tak bisa mengingat kapan ia melihat wajah Tiedoll. Yuki memutuskan untuk diam saja untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.

“Duduklah dulu, Yuki. Kau pasti lelah setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dari Jepang ke sini.”

Yuki menurut dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Jenderal Tiedoll.

“Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Yuki. Aku minta maaf kalau ruanganku berantakan dan menyambutmu dalam keadaan seperti ini.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti keadanmu, Pak Komui.”

“Haha, terima kasih. Kuharap kamu betah disini. Oh ya, aku akan panggilkan Lenalee untuk mengantarmu ke kamar barumu ya. Selain itu, kami berencana untuk membuat pesta penyambutan untukmu mala mini. Jangan lupa datang ya.”

“Ah iya, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot.” Yuki menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“Tidak usah gugup begitu. Kami memang menyambut exorcist baru seperti ini supaya bisa berbaur dengan yang lain. Kau santai saja.”

“Baiklah.”

Komui mengambil interkomnya yang terhubung dengan golem. Ia berbicara beberapa saat dan menutup interkomnya. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis berseragam exorcist. Ia terlihat muda dan seumuran dengan Yuki. Rambutnya diikat dua menyisakan rambut pendeknya menutupi leher. Ia memakai rok merah muda diatas paha dan mengekspos kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki putih, serta mengenakan sepatu hak dengan gelang di kedua kakinya.

“Oh, ini exorcist yang kakak maksud?”

“Iya. Yuki, kenalkan ini adikku, Lenalee.”

“Salam kenal!”

Lenalee menjabat tangan Yuki antusias. Kemudian, mereka berpamitan dan pergi menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Yuki. Perlu berjalan sekitar lima menit, mereka sudah sampai di mess mereka. Mess exorcist terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Lenalee mengantar Yuki ke kamar yang paling ujung dekat jendela besar.

“Malam ini kamu menempati kamar ini ya,”

Lenalee membuka pintu kamar Yuki yang baru. Sebuah kamar yang sudah lengkap dengan perabotan didalamnya dan ukurannya pun cukup besar. Yuki menganga melihat kamar barunya. Sebuah lemari pinus dengan dua pintu, sebuah meja dan kursi lengkap dengan sebuah lampu belajar, selain itu kasurnya yang besar berukuran king size cukup untuk dua orang, dan sebuah jendela besar berada tepat diatas ranjangnya. Semua ini hanya untuknya.

“Nah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Yuki. Besok kuajak untuk keliling markas juga, oke?”

“O-oke.”

“Jangan sungkan begitu. Kita disini keluarga kok.” Lenalee menepuk pundaknya.

“Ahaha, aku hanya agak gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke markas setelah sekian lama.”

“Tidak apa. Beberapa exorcist sebelum kamu juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi lama-lama kamu akan terbiasa. Dah ya, sampai ketemu.”

Lenalee pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Akhirnya ia bisa membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah perjalanan panjang, suara kretek terdengar dari punggungnya hingga bergetar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ia merenggangkan diri. Ia menatap sekitarnya, semua serba baru, dan besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyibukkan dirinya. Kamarnya juga terdapat kamar mandi dalam yang tak jauh dari kasur tempat ia berbaring. Ia kembali bangun dan turun untuk membuka kopernya. Semua pakaian yang ia bawa dipindahkan ke dalam lemari pakaian satu per satu, lalu mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan leging yang berwarna senada dan membentuk lekuk badannya setelah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Setelahnya, Yuki berbaring diatas kasur dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sampai pesta malam penyambutan tiba.

***

Malam harinya, kantin markas terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang mendekorasi dengan pita dan balon. Sebuah banner bertuliskan ‘welcome’ pun dipasang diantara tiang tinggi. Sang koki, Jerry, bersenandung sambil memasak dan disebelahnya seorang pria pirang, Howard Link, tengah mengoleskan krim pada kuenya. Dengan cekatan, tangannya meratakan krim itu dengan spatula. Meski Jerry terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaan anggota Crow satu itu, ia diam saja sambil terus mengerjakan masakannya. Mereka menyelesaikan hidangan hingga Johny masuk ke kantin dan berseru, “Hei, orangnya sudah datang. Ayo cepat matikan lampunya!”.

Semuanya langsung bergerak dan berbaris dibawah banner ucapan selamat datang. Reever mematikan lampu dan semua menjadi hening. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kantin markas. Lenalee memandu Yuki yang ditutup matanya dengan kain masuk ke dalam.

“A-apakah kita sudah sampai?” tanya Yuki.

“Aku hitung sampai tiga baru boleh buka mata ya. Satu, dua, tiga!”

Yuki menarik kain penutup dan membuka matanya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi terang dan mendengar orang-orang berseru didalamnya. “Selamat datang, Yuki!”

Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut dengan sambutan yang diberikan oleh mereka. Konfetti pun bertaburan di atas kepalanya. Yuki tertawa dan membungkuk hormat sambil berterima kasih. Ia pun dipersilahkan duduk diantara para exorcist yang lain dalam satu meja yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan mewah.

“Selamat datang, Yuki! Mulai hari ini kamu jadi bagian dari keluarga Black order.” ucap Lenalee.

“Terima kasih semuanya sudah mau repot-repot menyambutku.”

“Jangan sungkan begitu. Oh ya, kita kenalan dulu dengan anggota yang lain ya.”

Seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang menyalaminya. “Namaku Miranda Lotto, panggil saja Miranda. Salam kenal ya.”

“Aku Marie Noise, panggil saja Marie. Selamat ya.” pria botak dan buta menyalaminya.

Kemudian, seorang pria dengan poni perak berkulit pucat menjabat tangannya. “Arystar Krory III, panggil Krory. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuki.”

Seorang beralis tebal berbadan besar menyusul. “Chaozi. Aku dari China. Salam kenal ya.”

Dan terakhir, seorang anak kecil dan wanita berambut pirang bermata biru mendatanginya. “Timothy Hearst. Salam kenal ya, kak!”

“Aku Emilia Galmar, walinya Timothy. Salam kenal ya.”

Setelah berkenal dengan semuanya, mereka pun makan malam bersama. Terlihat mereka saling tertawa dan berbincang seperti layaknya pesta pada umumnya. Namun, Lenalee baru merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Yuki pun menaikkan alis padanya.

“Ada apa, Lenalee?”

“Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Apa ya?”

“Lenalee, dimana Kanda?” tanya Miranda.

“Oh iya! Kanda belum muncul juga. Kemana sih anak itu?” Lenalee menggerutu sambil melihat sekitar.

Yuki hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Lenalee yang mencari keberadaan seorang ‘Kanda’. Mungkin orang itu tidak suka pesta, pikirnya. Ia merasa pesta penyambutan ini tidaklah buruk. Ia sangat menyukainya karena semua terlihat ramah.

“Lenalee, boleh aku bertanya?”

“Hm? Apa?”

“Sebenarnya, Kanda ini siapa ya?”

“Dia juga exorcist seperti kita. Anaknya memang introvert dan ngeyelan kalau diajak kumpul seperti ini. Selain dia juga ada lagi sih, tapi…” Lenalee terdiam.

“Tapi?” ulang Yuki.

“Mereka menghilang.” Lenalee tersenyum pahit.

“Oh begitu. Maaf kalau aku bertanya soal itu.”

“Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yuki. Aku mengerti kalau kamu penasaran. Suatu saat kalau kita menemukan mereka, kamu juga akan tahu kok.”

“Baiklah…”

Mereka melanjutkan pesta hingga jam sepuluh malam, lalu bubar menuju kamar masing-masing. Pesta yang meriah ditengah konflik seperti ini juga tidak buruk, pikir Yuki. Ada kalanya kita perlu bersantai sebelum perang dimulai. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan siapa sosok ‘Kanda’ yang disebut oleh Lenalee tadi. Ia membayangkan sosok orang yang introvert dan tidak suka keramaian yang tidak datang saat pesta penyambutannya.

Yuki membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sekitarnya yang nampak sepi. Ada beberapa pintu di depannya yang juga merupakan kamar exorcist, namun terasa sekali sepinya lorong ini ketika ada beberapa orang yang belum kunjung kembali. Di ujung kanan lorong terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam yang disinari bulan sabit. Yuki menghampirinya dan melihat pemandangan malam pertamanya disini. Ia duduk di sisi jendela dan menyenderkan kepala ke kaca jendela sambil memeluk lututnya. Kedua iris emasnya memandang bulan yang sedang beristirahat diantara awan-awan di angkasa. Suasana baru tempat ini membuatnya rindu dengan keadaan rumahnya di Jepang.

‘Kira-kira kakek sedang apa ya? _Hime_ (sebutan untuk ‘tuan putri’) juga apa sudah makan malam ya?’

Semua pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Ia menyunggingkan bibirnya dan mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan samar-samar dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Yuki bertanya-tanya siapa yang tengah berlatih di malam hari seperti ini. Rasa penasarannya membuat matanya menangkap sosok manusia yang berada hutan belakang gedung Black Order. Matanya bisa melihat sosok itu, namun ia tak bisa menangkap raut wajah pemiliknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil busurnya, lalu pergi menuju lokasi orang yang ia lihat tadi. Kaki jenjangnya berlari cepat hingga suara langkah kakinya nyaris tak terdengar agar tidak membangunkan orang lain yang tengah beristirahat malam ini.

Saat ia sampai di tepi hutan, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Yuki menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berjalan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang itu. Sampai akhirnya ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. “Siapa itu?”. Yuki membeku saat orang itu berada di belakangnya. Kepalanya menoleh patah-patah, adrenalinnya mengalir deras, dan menatap sosok dibelakangnya. Sebuah pedang ditodongkan padanya dan mata pria berambut panjang itu tertutup oleh sebuah kain. Yuki bisa simpulkan ia bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Sepertinya orang ini tengah melatih seluruh indranya dengan membutakan matanya seperti ini. Yuki pun tertantang untuk melawan pria ini karena sepertinya ia bukanlah orang yang main-main di medan perang.

Dengan perlahan ia angkat busurnya dan menyentuh ujung pedangnya hingga terangkat. Pria itu terkesiap dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya maju ke arahnya. Yuki sontak menghindar dan melayangkan serangan langsung padanya, pria itu menepisnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan membalas dengan sebuah tendangan kuat padanya. Namun, Yuki cukup gesit untuk menghindar hingga ia dapat menjaga jarak dengan si pria rambut panjang. Yuki berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak membuat suara agar tidak dicurigai oleh pria di depannya. Pria itu akhirnya kembali maju cepat ke arahnya dan menghunuskan pedangnya, Yuki menangkisnya dengan menggunakan lengkung busurnya. Kakinya menendang tubuh pria itu, namun ia langsung membalikkan posisinya dan kembali menghunuskan pedangnya bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Gerakannya yang cepat membuat Yuki cukup kewalahan untuk menghindari serangannya agar tidak langsung membunuhnya ditempat, ia tak mau mati muda. Saat bilah pedangnya menghunus kembali, ia menangkisnya lagi, namun Yuki salah prediksi. Ia terkena tendangan langsung hingga ia terlempar hingga beberapa meter dari pria itu dan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

Saat ia mau bangkit, pedangnya sudah menancap disamping lehernya. Sudah berakhir pertarungan dan perkenalan malam ini. Nafasnya tersengal karena lelah dan denyut nadinya memompa cepat ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Pria diatasnya sudah memenangkan permainan mereka dan akhirnya melepas penutup matanya. Kedua iris birunya bertemu dengan iris emas milik Yuki. Saat itulah ia menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

“Ternyata kau...”

“Se-selamat malam,.....uhm, Kanda-kun?” sapanya ragu-ragu.

Kanda mencabut pedang darinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarung pedang dipinggangnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Yuki yang sekarang sudah dapat mendudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan dan tanah yang lembab. “Kenapa kau kemari?” tanyanya. “Aku hanya jalan-jalan sambil menghafal denah,” Yuki menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia pun berdiri sejajar dengan Kanda dan menatapnya mantap.

“Salam kenal, aku Yuki. Mulai hari ini aku jadi teman kamar sebelahmu,” Ia mengangkat tangannya, namun tak dibalas oleh Kanda.

“Sebelah kamarku? Pasti kerjaan perempuan itu. Mentang-mentang dia tidak ada malah seenaknya memasukkan orang lain disekitarku.” gerutunya mulai meninggalkannya.

Yuki menurunkan tangannya. “Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu Lenalee? Memang dia salah apa denganmu?”

Kanda berbalik dan memicingkan mata pada Yuki. “Bukan urusanmu.”

“Biarlah kalau itu bukan urusanku, tapi Lenalee mencarimu ketika pesta penyambutanku.”

“Pesta penyambutan? Oh, jadi kau exorcist baru itu.”

“Iya. Dan mulai sekarang aku juga akan menjadi rekan kerjamu.”

“’Rekan kerja’ ya.” Kanda mengangguk entah ia mengerti atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik membelakangi Yuki. “Terserahlah apa maumu.”

Yuki akhirnya tersenyum dengan jawaban terakhirnya itu dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya kembali ke markas. Lagi-lagi sebelum ia sempat berterima kasih, Kanda menoleh kembali padanya, “Kenapa kau mengikutiku?”

“Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku teman sebelah kamarmu mulai saat ini.”

Kanda kembali mengernyitkan alis dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan dan Yuki mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba Yuki menghentikan langkagnya. Waktu seolah berhenti, pandangannya berubah menjadi serba putih dan samar-samar melihat sosok lain di dalam ingatannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik sosok itu, tapi ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat. Nafasnya tertahan dan tangannya terangkat ke atas seraya meraih sosok itu di depan matanya. Namun, saat ia hampir meraihnya semua tergantikan oleh wajah Kanda yang kini berada di depan matanya.

“Oi, oi! Jangan melamun, bodoh!” tegurnya sambil mengguncang pundaknya.

“Hah?” Yuki terbelalak saat kesadarannya kembali.

“Kamu ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba berhenti mematung seperti itu?” tanya Kanda heran.

“Hah? Aku? Memangnya aku sedang apa tadi?”

“A-, kamu tidak sama sekali? Kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan membeku ditempat tahu!” jelas Kanda.

Yuki terdiam. “Maaf, sepertinya aku kelelahan karena perjalanan dan pesta penyambutan tadi. Da-dan aku juga sepertinya sedikit melamun.”

Kanda menaikkan alisnya bingung. Namun, mereka tetap kembali ke markas dengan suasana canggung. Yuki tidak mengerti dengan dirinya tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menganggapnya hanya kelelahan biasa.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tok tok tok...

“Masuklah.”

Yuki membuka pintu diikuti oleh Kanda dibelakangnya. Terlihat Yuki sudah memakai seragam exorcist barunya yang berwarna hitam dengan aksen dekorasi warna merah. Seragamnya berupa dress coat selutut, memakai legging hitam dan boots hitam pula. Komui pun menyambut mereka.

“Berhubung ini hari pertamamu, aku ingin kamu berpatroli di sekitar istana. Katanya sih ada pergerakan aneh seputar istana, entah itu Akuma tau penjahat biasa. Kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, oke?”

“Baik, Komui-san.”sahut Yuki. Dan terdengar suara dengusan tak suka dari pria disebelahnya.

“Oh iya ya! Hampir saja lupa. Kanda, mungkin kamu bisa antar Yuki berkeliling dulu? Sekalian mengenalkan London padanya. Toh, dia juga baru pertama kali disini,” pinta Komui dengan wajah memelas. Tampak Kanda merengut tak suka pada keputusan Komui.

“Ayolah! Kamu kan sudah sering menemani Lenalee juga. Kalau sama Yuki pasti juga bisa kan? Cuma jalan-jalan kok, hitung-hitung juga sambil kenalan juga dengan dia kan?” Komui mulai merajuk.

“Ko-Komui-san, tidak usah dipaksakan. Kalau Kanda tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.” sela Yuki.

“Ta-tapi....”

“Sudahlah terserah kalian.”Kanda pun pasrah.

“Sungguh? Yakin mau menemani Yuki berkeliling?”tanya Komui berharap cemas.

“Mau aku berubah pikiran?”

“Tidak, tidak! Oke oke, Kanda-kun! Kamu temani dia, oke? Yuki, kamu bisa ikuti Kanda ya. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa langsung menghubungiku.” Yuki mengangguk balas senyum pada Komui dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama Kanda.

Setelah keluar, Yuki mendengar suara desahan panjang dari pria rambut ekor kuda didepannya.

“Haaah, merepotkan sekali.”keluhnya.

“Kau tidak suka aku bersamamu?”tanya Yuki.

“Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Itu tidak penting. Tahu begini lebih baik ajak Lenalee saja.”

“Lenalee masih ada tugas. Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini dan…”Yuki berkedip.

“…sepertinya kamu kesal habis diceramahi dia ya?”

Seperti ada panah besar menusuk dadanya. Kata-kata perempuan ini tepat sasaran, batin Kanda. Bahkan dengan wajah datarnya itu terlihat ia senang melihat dia sengsara karena diceramahi oleh Lenalee. Bagaimanapun juga ia dipaksa oleh kakak beradik itu untuk menemaninya di hari pertama. Itu bukan suatu hal yang ia kerjakan disaat ia sendiri pusing memikirkan yang lain. Tapi, menolak permintaan atasan juga bukan ide bagus.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin bilang ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghirup udara segar setelah melakukan misi bukan?”timpal Yuki.

Kanda menggaruk tengkuknya. “Sudahlah, aku menyerah. Kali ini kau menang. Sekarang ikut aku.”

Yuki pun akhirnya mengikuti Kanda berpatroli sekitar kota London. Selama perjalanan ia dan Kanda saling diam, meski begitu matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi pemandangan kota London yang begitu indah. Kanda merasa ada sedikit perubahan pada sikapnya sekarang. Seperti terpengaruh oleh sesuatu, ia merasa lebih lunak bersama Yuki yang notabene orang baru. Entah mengganggu atau tidak, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkanya. Yuki juga tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Kanda yang mudah kesal ini. Mungkin memang awalnya kesal, tapi nanti pasti akan terbiasa, pikirnya.

Matanya mengamati pemandangan kota London yang serba modern sekaligus bernuansa klasik, berbeda sekali dengan tempat tinggalnya di Jepang yang serba tradisional. Para pria memakai jas dan celana kain, serta dasi. Para wanita memakai gaun terusan yang mengembang dan tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna karena mengenakan korset didalamnya. Kalau dipikir kembali, seragam yang ia sekarang pun bukan tipikal Yuki. Ia merasa menjadi dirinya yang berbeda dengan mengenakan seragam exorcist ini. Ketika ia berjalan, sesekali ia harus berlari untuk menyusul Kanda yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya yang tentunya membuat Yuki sedikit kesal.

‘Bisa tidak jalannya lebih lambat? Aku bisa tersasar kalau dia meninggalkanku.”

Namun saat ia sadari, ada yang mengikuti mereka. Yuki melihat orang-orang sekelilingnya dan merasakan ada beberapa pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Kanda semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya berbelok ke sebuah gang yang tidak dilewati oleh orang lain. Yuki semakin yakin bahwa ia diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang memakai setelan hitam setelah ia memasuki gang. Kakinya semakin cepat berlari memasuki beberapa gang di dalamnya dan melewati pemukiman warga disekitar. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai tepi sungai setelah keluar dari gang-gang kecil. Barulah terlihat kalau mereka dikepung oleh banyak pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Yuki dan Kanda saling membelakangi untuk melawan mereka semua.

“Akuma..”

“Sepertinya bukan.” jawab Yuki.

“Lalu menurutmu apa?”

“Entahlah, hawa mereka berbeda dengan Akuma. Mungkin akan terjawab setelah kita melawan mereka semua.”

Semua pria itu pun menyerang mereka bersamaan. Kanda dan Yuki mengaktifkan innocence mereka dan melawan mereka. Ayunan pedang meluncur cepat menebas tubuh mereka dan berubah menjadi lembaran kertas mantra. Sementara itu, Yuki melepaskan panahnya hingga membelah diri dan menancap pada tubuh penyerangnya hingga mereka pun berubah menjadi lembaran kertas. Beberapa saat kemudian, pertarungan pun berakhir dan menyisakan banyak kertas mantra yang bertebaran di jalan. Kanda mengambil salah satu kertas.

“Kertas mantra?” tanyanya.

“Bukan kertas mantra biasa. Itu shikigami yang berfungsi untuk menyegel roh jahat yang dipanggil oleh seorang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual tinggi. Untuk memanggil rohnya butuh ritual yang rumit.” jelas Yuki juga memegang salah satu kertas mantra.

“Tapi bagaimana ini bisa sampai sini?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Justru aku bingung, seharusnya sihirnya bersifat teritorial. Hanya berlaku ketika orang itu ada di Jepang atau bisa jadi yang mengirim Shikigami ada di sekitar London saat ini.”

“Artinya si pelaku ada disini ya.”

“Bisa jadi. Tapi aku paling merasakan kejanggalan karena faktor teritorial tadi. Seharusnya ini tidak berlaku disini.” Yuki mengerutkan alisnya.

“Maksud?”

“Shikigami ini dikirim tidak serta merta untuk mencari seseorang, tapi juga ada tujuan khusus hingga ia bisa melewati batas teritorialnya. Artinya mereka dikirim dengan alasan lain.”lanjut Yuki.

“Tujuan lain itu...”

“Aku tidak tahu. Kalau Shikigami ini sampai menghampiri kita, artinya antara kau dan aku yang mereka incar.”

Kanda menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat keningnya. Lagi-lagi masalah baru, pikirnya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ‘kencan’ mereka hari ini dan segera menyelesaikan misi malamnya. “So, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana?”tanyanya.

“Kita kembali saja dulu sambil membawa kertas ini pada Komui. Mungkin bisa jadi tambahan informasi saat kita akan menyelesaikan misi nanti malam.”

Tiba-tiba kertas mantra yang ada ditangannya bergerak-gerak, lalu muncul sebuah mata diatasnya. Ia terkaget saat kertas itu berubah menjadi seekor gagak hitam bermata merah. Kanda dengan sigap langsung menebas ke arah gagak itu, namun gagal. Gagak tersebut justru menukik tajam ke arah Yuki. Ia pun refleks melindungi diri dengan tangan kirinya dan paruhnya mematuk tangannya hingga terluka.

“Akh!” ringisnya kesakitan.

Setelahnya gagak itu pun pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua. Kanda mengumpat karena ia gagal mencegah gagak itu. Yuki memegang tangan kirinya erat-erat untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Kanda berjongkok melihat luka di tangan Yuki.

“Lukanya?” tanya Kanda.

“Sepertinya dalam karena gagak tadi mematukku keras sekali. Rasanya ia mematuk sampai ke tulangku.” jawabnya sambil meringis.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit ditangannya menjadi sangat menusuk hingga Yuki oleng dan terduduk di lantai. Rasa sakitnya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang dan menyebar hingga ke seluruh lengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia buka pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat lukanya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah lambang pentagram terbalik dengan lingkaran diluarnya.

“Ini?!”

“Oh, Tuhan. Kanda-kun, ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus.” Yuki bergetar.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Sepertinya akulah yang mereka incar. Dan ini adalah Mark dari si pengirim shiki tadi.”

Kanda menahan nafas dan memasang wajah tak percaya. “Ini menyusahkan sekali.” decaknya kesal. Ia menarik tangan Yuki agar segera bangkit.

“Kanda-kun?”

“Lebih baik obati dulu lukamu. Kau bisa jalan?”

“Uh, iya.”

Mereka bergegas kembali ke markas dan berpapasan dengan salah satu finder yang sedang berjaga di gerbang. Setelah menyadari raut wajah mereka yang habis diteror, ia pun menghampiri Yuki dan Kanda.

“Ka-kalian kenapa?”

“Bantu aku bawa dia ke ruang medis. Dia habis diserang.”

“Astaga! Kalau begitu ikut saya!”

Yuki mendesis kesakitan saat lukanya kembali terasa menggigit tangannya. Ia segera ke ruang medis untuk diberikan pengobatan.

***

Komui terlihat masih berkutat dengan segunung laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sambil terus menandatangi beberapa surat yang ia terima. Kemudian, ia terinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

“Masuklah.” sahut Komui menaruh kertas laporannya di atas meja.

Pintu dibuka oleh Yuki dan Kanda. Komui pun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Yuki terlihat lesu sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang diperban.

“Yuki, ada apa denganmu? Kau terluka!”

“Ada yang ingin saya laporkan, Komui-san.”ucap Yuki membuka pembicaraan.

Ia mengeluarkan kertas mantra dari dalam sakunya dan memperlihatkan pada Komui. “Kertas apa ini?” tanyanya. “Ini kertas mantra. Di Jepang, ini disebut kertas shikigami. Fungsinya untuk menyegel roh siluman ke dalam sebuah kertas mantra dan dilakukan oleh seorang onmyoji. Kami sempat diserang oleh para shiki ketika sedang berkeliling tadi siang. Kemungkinan shiki ini ada hubungannya dengan innocence yang dijaga di dalam istana Buckingham.”jelas Yuki.

“Kami berhasil mengalahkan para shiki. Tapi, setelahnya Yuki diserang oleh kertas itu dan meninggalkan Mark ditangannya.” tambah Kanda.

“Oh, astaga. Mengerikan sekali. Boleh aku lihat lukamu?”

Yuki mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka sedikit perbannya dan memperlihatkan Mark yang berbentuk pentagram terbalik dengan lingkaran diluarnya.

“Parah sekali. Aku kurang tahu ini pengaruhnya apa padamu. Kau tahu Mark ini sebelumnya?”

Yuki menggeleng lesu.

“Begitu ya. Apa aku perlu mengirim Lenalee juga untuk misi malam ini, Yuki?”

“Uhm.....boleh saja. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu siapa yang mengirim shiki itu dan mencari petunjuk tentang Mark ini.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas laporannya. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-kun. Padahal ini hari pertamamu disini, tapi sudah diteror.”

Yuki tersenyum miring. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap akan ikut misi malam ini, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat petunjuk.”

“Aku mengerti. Kembalilah ke sini setelah makan malam. Aku akan jelaskan misi pertamamu mala mini.”

“Baik.”

****

Malam pun tiba. Yuki sudah menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang istana Buckingham bersama Marie dan Kanda. Setelah bertemu dengan penjaga istana, mereka pun diperbolehkan masuk. Halaman istana yang luas ditumbuhi oleh banyak tanaman hias terlihat angker ketika malam tiba. Yuki merasa apapun bisa muncul dibalik kegelapan. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke ruang lobby istana yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dari kandil besar yang menggantung ditengahnya. Lorong panjang istana juga diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang tergantung ditiap pilar dengan tempat lilin yang mewah. Saat Yuki menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam istana, ia merasakan sakit di tangan kirinya tepat pada tanda Mark berbentuk pentagram terbalik. Ia menarik kain lengannya dan melihat tanda itu mengerut seperti habis digigit binatang dan terasa panas terbakar. Entah apa yang membuat tanda itu menyakitinya, tapi ia memiliki firasat bahwa hawa Akuma ada didekat mereka.

“Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Marie.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukaku hanya sakit.”

Kanda melirik Yuki, lalu menatap Marie. “Hei, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan disini?”

“Aku yakin kita disuruh untuk mencari bukti hilangnya anak perempuan 5 bulan yang lalu. Lalu, mengecek setiap cermin yang ada di kamar. Katanya cermin ditiap kamar terdapat pantulan sosok anak itu. Oh, kita juga sudah dapat kuncinya dari penjaga.”

Marie memperlihatkan kumpulan kunci dalam satu ring besi. Ia mendahului Yuki dan Kanda yang mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju koridor yang berjejer beberapa kamar. Kamar pertama dibuka, Yuki masuk membawa tempat lilin yang ia ambil dari lobby dan menerangi kamar besar istana. Kamar ini terlihat rapi karena selalu dibersihkan oleh para petugas yang berjaga. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah foto keluarga. Yuki mengamati baik-baik foto itu. Terdapat sosok wanita duduk di kursi, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat, dan seorang pria berdiri disebelah wanita itu. Ia balik bingkai itu dan terdapat sebuah tulisan dibelakangnya.

_My beloved child, Rachel Bluebell._

Tiba-tiba lukanya terasa menggigit lengannya. Ia merasakan hawa yang tidak bagus disekitarnya. Ia mengembalikan foto itu dan berbalik pada rekannya.

“Apa yang kalian temukan?” tanya Marie.

“Tidak ada.” jawab Kanda singkat.

“Aku hanya menemukan sebuah foto keluarga dan ada nama dari anak dalam foto itu. Namanya Rachel Bluebell.”

“Sepertinya itu nama anak yang menghilang lima bulan lalu.”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka di ruangan sebelah. Mereka segera keluar dan mengecek keadaan luar. Terlihat sosok anak-anak menunggu mereka di depan kamar yang terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kali ini Yuki tidak merasakan gigitan dari Mark ditangannya. “Sepertinya ia ingin kita mengikutinya. Tetap waspada.” ucap Yuki.

Mereka bertiga berpindah ke kamar yang dimasuki sosok anak-anak tadi. Hawa ruangan itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka menjadi berdiri. Kanda langsung memegang pedang yang ada dipinggangnya. Sedangkan Yuki mendahului mereka dan menaikkan lilinnya agar cahayanya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Nafasnya melambat sambil terus waspada terhadap sekelilingya. Kemudian, terdengar sebuah benda jatuh dengan lembut ke lantai. Yuki berjalan ke lemari dimana suara itu berasal dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat di atas lantai. Ia memungut kertas itu dan membukanya.

“Apa isi kertas itu?” tanya Marie.

“Sepertinya surat. Coba kita baca.”

_‘Yang tersayang, Rachel Bluebell. Maafkan Ayah karena tak bisa bersamamu ketika kau ulang tahun. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu bersama ibumu. Ini karena pekerjaan menuntut Ayah untuk pergi. Jadi, Ayah berharap kau bisa menjaga ibumu baik-baik. Salam sayang, Kevin Bluebell.’_

“Hmm, surat dari ayahnya ya.” Yuki meletakkan kembali surat itu diantara buku-buku dalam lemari. Lalu, sekali lagi tangannya terasa digigit oleh sesuatu tepat pada tanda Marknya. Yuki meringis dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tanda itu terasa sakit.

‘Apakah sesuatu akan muncul?’ batinnya.

“Oi, kalian. Lihat ini.”

Pikirannya buyar ketika Kanda menunjukkan sebuah tulisan darah yang terpampang pada cermin yang sudah retak. Yuki mendekatinya dan rasa sakit pada tangannya kian menusuk hingga tulangnya. Keringatnya meluncur saat membaca tulisan itu.

_‘Ibu berkhianat pada Ayah. Aku akan merebutnya kembali dari orang itu.’_

Begitu bunyi tulisan yang dibuat dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Seketika itu juga, kepala Yuki terasa berat dan telinganya berdenging. Tangannya juga semakin sakit. Ia lihat tangannya yang sudah memerah disekitar tanda Marknya. Kemudian, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dalam kepalanya.

_‘perlihatkan….kenangan padanya…’_

Yuki meringis saat suara itu menghilang dan nafasnya terengah. Marie memegang pundaknya ketika mendengar suara nafasnya yang tidak biasa. Pria buta itu berusaha menenangkannya. “Yuki, kau baik-baik saja? Nafasmu tidak biasa.”ucapnya. Yuki memegang tangannya dan perlahan menurunkannya.

Meski bergetar, ia memaksakan dirinya agar nadanya tidak terdengar ketakutan. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

Ia kembali ke lemari dimana ia menemukan surat itu dan mengambilnya. Tangannya bergetar saat ia memasukkan surat itu dalam sakunya. Lalu, terdengar suara retakan dari atas kamar. Semuanya mengadah dan melihat langit-langit yang sewaktu-waktu akan jatuh. Yuki menahan nafasnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghujam tangan kirinya hingga ia jatuh berlutut.

“Ugh! Perasaan ini!”

_‘Akuma itu ada disini.’_

Yuki terkejut saat langit-langit kamar itu digedor dengan kekuatan penuh hingga retakannya semakin membesar. Ia berseru, “Akumanya ada disini!”

Sontak Marie dan Kanda langsung mundur saat langit-langit kamar itu hancur dan ambruk. Setelahnya terlihat Akuma berwujud anak-anak dengan setengah tubuhnya berbentuk tubuh laba-laba menatap mereka bertiga dengan lapar. Dengan segera, mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju lobi. Ketika Kanda ingin membuka pintu istana, ternyata pintu itu terkunci dan tak mau terbuka meski ia tendang.

Akuma semakin mendekat dan ia berdiri di atas tangga melihat mereka yang terjebak.

“Kalian…apakah kalian orang yang berkhianat pada ayah juga?” tanyanya. Kepalanya miring perlahan hingga wajahnya yang mengerikan tampak semakin meneror mereka.

Akuma itu melayangkan serangan pada mereka dengan menembakkan jaring laba-laba dari mulutnya. Yuki segera mengambil meja yang ada didekatnya dan melindungi dirinya. Jaring itu mengenai mejanya dan ditarik oleh anak itu. Kemudian, Marie mengaktifkan innocencenya dan membentangkan senarnya ke tubuh Akuma itu. Ia rapalkan mantra hingga membuat Akuma itu tersiksa akan nyanyian yang dilantunkan oleh innocencenya. Akuma itu masih setengah sadar dan melayangkan serangan pada Yuki. Salah satu kakinya menerjang, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Kanda. Yuki mundur, lalu mengeluarkan surat yang ia baca sebelumnya.

‘Mungkin ini akan bekerja padanya.’

Ia aktifkan innocencenya dan mengeluarkan panahnya. Surat itu ia tusukkan pada panahnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Akuma itu. Selama Akuma itu sibuk dengan Kanda dan Marie, ia membidikkan panahnya pada tubuh Akuma. Panahnya menggandakan diri hingga menjadi enam panah yang siap dilepaskan. Kemudian, ia melepaskan keenam panahnya hingga menancap ke tubuh Akuma itu.

Anak itu menjerit dan menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berkata lirih, “Ayah, oh ayah. Maafkan Rachel. Rachel sayang ayah…”

Tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Setelahnya, keadaan kembali tenang. Yuki tidak merasakan sakit lagi ditangannya, tapi ia melihat tanda marknya berubah. Satu sudut bintang pentagramnya menghilang hingga menjadi bintang sudut empat yang tidak sempurna.

“Marknya berubah.”

“Hei, Yuki. Coba lihat ini.”

Kanda mengayunkan tangannya agar Yuki segera menghampirinya. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah kertas mantra yang memiliki tanda Mark yang sama dengan tangannya. Kertas itu juga muncul ketika ia pertama diserang oleh sekelompok pria yang merupakan shikigami. Kini Yuki semakin curiga, bagaimana bisa Akuma disegel menggunakan kertas mantra dan menjadikannya shikigami. Ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membakarnya dengan api dari salah satu lilin yang ada di istana.

“Kau membakarnya?” tanya Marie.

“Iya, aku bakar supaya mantra itu hilang. Harusnya aku pakai api suci, tapi karena Akuma itu sudah disucikan, mantra ini pun juga sudah disucikan bersamaan. Jadi, membakarnya dengan api biasa pun bisa.” jelas Yuki.

“Oh…lalu, bagaimana dengan tanganmu?”

“Sudah tidak sakit lagi kok. Maaf aku jadi membuatmu khawatir.”

“Kalau begitu, kita kembali.”

Kanda mengeluarkan golemnya dan menghubungi markas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Komui mengangkat interkom yang masuk dari golemnya.

“Kanda? Bagaimana misinya?”

“Sudah selesai.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalian boleh kembali.”

Komui menutup interkomnya dari markas. Kanda membalikkan badannya, “Ayo kembali.”

Yuki dan Marie menganguk. Saat ia mau meninggalkan istana, tiba-tiba sebuah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Yuki menjerit hingga ia kembali jatuh berlutut. Ia memegang kepalanya. Keringatnya kembali mengucur, tapi lebih deras hingga ia tidak sanggup bangkit seperti sebelumnya.

“Yuki! Kau kenapa?!” Marie menahan tubuhnya.

“Ke-kepalaku! Rasanya mau pecah!”

Yuki berusaha untuk menahan sakitnya. Pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit kabur. Bahkan ketika Kanda memanggilnya pun ia hampir tak bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara dalam kepalanya seperti memanggilnya.

_‘Yuki…’_

Suara itu begitu familiar dan lembut. Ia seperti pernah mendengarnya entah dimana. Suara itu bergantian dengan suara Marie yang sedang berbicara lewat golemnya dan Kanda yang merangkul tubuhnya. Semuanya membuat dia pusing, pandangannya mulai kabur, dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kemudian, semua menjadi gelap.


End file.
